marvel_crossover_universefandomcom-20200215-history
MIB / SWORD Division Six: Migration Interdiction Bureau
Information The Sentient World Observation Response Department is divided into seven divisions, division responsible for a specific task. Division 6, Migration Interdiction Bureau is the first one to respond to any incursion by a non terrestrial being that enters the area if the Earth. Division 6 It is also known as the Men in Black. The secret organization has formed during the 1960s for monitoring extraterrestrial activities in the planet. The MIB headquarters is found at Battery Park in New York City. Several years later, there are MIB nerve posts in every nation aside from the United States. When alien encounters and paranormal activities occur, the Agents of MIB come in action and erase the human witnesses' memories. Human Agents, past and present When MIB was first formed, it was decided that all agents would receive code names based on Bayer Designation, and this was standard till the latter twentieth century, when it was decided to have the Agents take letter designations instead. Letter Designations had been previously given only to contracting agents, and individuals clearanced to retain knowledge of the secret organization. However since the revision of Bayer Designation by Scientists, it was decided that standard tasked Agents would receive letter designation(including multiple letter designations) and specialist agents would have Bayer Designation instead. THE NAMING DESIGNATION COMPRISES When MIB was established and Alpha began naming the first Agents in the late 50's, there was a controversy as several new recruits (including Zebidiah Kane, the future Zed) wanted the name, Agent Omega, for its deadly connotation and objected it being granted to Alpha's favorite, Kevin Brown. However Alpha cooled the controversy by establishing a rule that your real name would determine your code name. Brown was assigned as Agent Kappa and Kane became Agent Zeta. Bayer Star Designation http://www.glyphweb.com/esky/concepts/bayer.html BAYER DESIGNATION AGENTS Alpha(1.0) - Albrecht Kerfoot Formerly a double agent that spied on the Nazis during World War Ii, he was the leader of MIB till a plot to steal alien tech to expand his life was discovered and he was arrested. His partner was Kappa/Agent Kaye, whom he attacked and nearly killed when he wouldn't go along with his plan. He became one of MIB'S deadliest enemies. (MIB Universe) http://meninblack.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha Several years, later he joined the White Fang became its leader, and reunited with his daughter to continue his ultimate revenge against the MIB. Alpha (2.0) - Alice Peterson-Williams She was Agent Zeta's partner and friend who joined in some missions with her. She went undercover in California as a computer programmer where she met Paul Williams and married him. During her marriage, she discovered her husband's Inhuman lineage which she found him extremely dangerous if he was exposed to Terrigen material. Instead, she decided to protect him at all costs without his knowledge of MIBs. She also handled a case about Endorra the Nemesian which she spent time investigating. 8 months later, she mysteriously died with her unborn child. Beta - Basho Takeda or Takeda Basho Another " Old Guard of MIB" is the first Asian worked in the World's Secret Organization and spent years working with Zed and K. At the age of 55, he went back to Japan and formed an MIB nerve post in Tokyo. He discovered there were several extraterrestrials living in his country. He became the founder and the longest-serving MIB chief. The Japanese MIBs address him, " Beta-sacho". He never wants to retire and thinks that anyone needs his help. In New York, they call him " the Emperor" or "the Old Samurai of MIB". Gamma Delta/Agent D(1.0) "Dee" - Derrick Cunningham Agent Kappa's second partner after Alpha's betrayal, he opposed Alpha and nearly caught the mad agent after he attacked Kappa. He was neuralized and retired after he no longer had the stamina or reflexes to continue field work. He turned down a promotion to Director of The Agency, thinking it should be passed onto a younger man, after Alpha was deposed. http://meninblack.wikia.com/wiki/Agent_D Epsilon - Elvis Aaron Presley Zeta (1.0)/Zed - Zebidiah Kane Zebidiah Kane was part of the class of agents that became the "Old Guard of MIB". He hated the name Zeta, as he thought that it was a girl's name. And when he became head of MIB, he established Letter Designation for the Agents, but never officially took Z, taking the name Zed, instead. Zed perished during a plot where WITCH Agents led by Screwball Wolf launched a campaign to harm his family. http://meninblack.wikia.com/wiki/Zed Zeta (2.0) - Miriam Zuleyva Rockford Miriam Zuleyva was a Pakistani teenager who discovered that her village was a staging area for The Toad Men, aliens who were establishing a military base from which to conquer the Earth. She aided MIB Agent Alpha(Alice Peterson) in defeating the Toad Men and was inducted into MIB as the second Agent Zeta as Mu had been taken. She was the first MIB to marry another MIB Agent, Omega. She was killed in her native Pakistan by her own family and fellow villagers, in a plot formed by Draconian Brain Bugs who perceived her as a threat. Eta - Queen Elizabeth II The English public knows she is part of the Royal Family, but she has been an undercover MIB agent for 5 decades. Despite of her busy schedules, she remains to protect the United Kingdom from the scums of the Universe. Her royal guards in Buckingham palace are human and extraterrestrials MIBs which she has assigned. Lady Eta is another " Old Guard of MIB" aside from Agent K and Beta. She is also the MIB chief in the United Kingdom. Theta Iota Kappa/Agent K(Kay) - Kevin Brown The longest serving of any of the MIB Agents, despite retiring several times. He desires nothing but operational command and lots of field work. He has a gruff exterior, but will open up to nurture trust in his allies. To note, Kay resisted being called Kappa, and has kept the name K and is the only agent to have both a letter and Bayer Designation based codename. He is the last of " The Old Guard Of MIB" still in field service. http://meninblack.wikia.com/wiki/Agent_K Mu Nu - Norma Jean Baker "Marilyn Monroe" Xi - "Chief X" Alexander Mallick Father to SHIELD Enemy, Gideon Mallick, who secretly fed Alveaus as he saw the Inhuman as the best chance to strengthen the Earth against alien invasion. As it was prophecied that his coming would bring back together his fellow Eternal Inhumans: Merrikan The Shield, Dormammu The Dark, Cyttorrak The Smasher and other members of The Ancient Avenger Battalion that defended The Kree Empire from Skrull Invasion. Chief X http://meninblack.wikia.com/wiki/Chief_X Gideon Mallick http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Gideon_Malick Chief was chosen to succeed Alpha(by the other Agencies in SWORD) as he was knowledgeable about aliens and other interdimensional raiders that MIB would have to encounter. Little was known about his involvement in Hydra, but Kay learned from Ms. O that Xi was involved in dark rites during their brief relationship together. Omicron - "Mrs. O" Pi Rho - Douglas Ramsey, "Cypher" Sigma Tau Upsilon Phi - Phil Coulson Chi Psi Omega - Evan Rockford No agent was given the name Omega after a fight broke out at the Inception of MIB after agents objected to Kevin Brown getting the designation instead, so a naming rule was established then. However when Evan Rockford was allowed to join the force, there was already an Agent Epsilon, so it was decided to give him the codename Agent Omega instead. He was the last one to receive a Bayer Designation Name till recent needs for Agent Employment demanded the use if the old names. http://marvel-crossover-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Apocalypse Letter Designation Agents: Human, Inhuman, and Extraterrestrial members A AA B- Blake Belladonna A former member of the White Fang and the keeper of the Faunus weapon had witnessed the discrimination among humans and Faunuses. Years later, she was destined to become a huntress and an MIB agent. She was willing to protect every alien race including her fellow Faunuses. Strong-willed and courageous, this extraterrestrial has a strong sense of justice. ( Character from Monty Oum's RWBY) C - Caleb Jones D - Daniel Jarvis DK - Dragon Kasai E (1.0) - Eva Laufeyson E (2.0)- Terry Tellumo A former Agent of SHIELD, an astronomer, a peacekeeper, an environmentalist and another computer and weaponry expert, this man knows everything about his planet and the cosmos. Recruited by Agents J and K, he earned his codename, E which represents the home planet, Earth. E successfully accomplished his missions and duties in the MIB, however he had a skeleton in his closet when it brought the union of SHIELD during the White Fang incidents. He had a bad experience which it had left angst and frustration against the people from the organization. E was able to overcome his ill feelings when Agent Coulson asked an apology to him. He had already forgiven him and accepted the situation. He is also in a relationship with Agent Daisy Johnson after the Battle of the White Fang in Amazon. (Character from Cioccolatodorima's Planetary Moe) F - Faith Isaiah Crimson The first Remnite MIB Agent recruited by Agents J and K. She was able to defeat a giant worm out of the sewers in New York City. http://marvel-crossover-universe.wikia.com/wiki/MIB_Agent_F G - (1.0) R. Giyera Former MIB, busted out of service after using a Neuralizerr to make Agent L think she was in love with him. Jay had him neutralized and teleported to Mogadishu in an attempt to kill the sociopath. Later was reminded of his connection to MIB by Gideon Malick, who used the former MIB as his enforcer. http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Giyera G -(2.0) Gina Kirkland GK H - Henry White I - Itachi Matsumoto or Matsumoto Itachi J(1.0) - James Beim See J.B.(Special Agent) J (2.0) - James Edwards J.B.(Special Agent) - James Beim The first Agent J, James was recruited after his scientific work discovered The Snap City Nexus in the Pacific Northwest. MIB recruited him to keep the discovery of the Nexus a secret. He currently patrols the outskirts of Snap City, a hot bed alien. JS - Jenny Stoutware JU - Jovan Zeno He's MIB's " Gentle Giant" who likes to socialize with people from a different race. This Jovian goes with Aussie MIB Agents M and N which they've found him very friendly, obedient, good-hearted, and reliable. Don't make him angry, he's gonna crash and smash you like the Incredible Hulk. Agent JU has accomplished in defeating Endorra, Agents of White Fang, and other enemies. (Character from Cioccolatodorima's Planetary Moe) K- Kevin Brown (mentioned above) KM - Karl Morgenthau L (1.0) Laurel Weaver L (2.0) Luke Zwingli M - Matthew Zschech MA - Martin Rufus The red-headed Martian is an agressive thrill-seeker which he wants to kick the scumbags' butts and more action. Agent MA is a superhero wannabe which he finds more excitement in saving the day. He had encounters with Endorra and the other enemies of MIB and SHIELD. Then, he had an encounter with Scarlet Witch or Wanda Maximoff against the Skrulls in Sokovia. He was also recruited by Agents AA and H. (Character from Cioccolatodorima's Planetary Moe) ME - Rayne Kerykeion Don't you dare to belittle with this Mercurian, he can be more aggressive than you think! He is a reliable and an action-oriented extraterrestrial recruited by Agents C and D. He also joined in missions againts Endorra and the other enemies. ME has extreme superspeed that no one could ever catch him. (Character from Cioccolatodorima's Planetary Moe) MM - Megamind N - Nathan Ferguson NE - Johnny Verrs This Neptunian is the MIB's Big Bad Wolf who creates tremendous winds and hurricanes. Mentored by Agent P or Pyromaniac, NE is another faithful and trusted subordinate in his department. He is also good in performing calculations using Earth and Neptunian math. Like Agent UR, NE is also naive, childish, and eccentric. He also likes to make jokes and pranks to anyone. Sometimes, he remains serious and easily being teased by his Uranian partner. When he senses danger, NE tends to be very anxious and conscientious. He joins UR and Pyromaniac in field missions both in the MIB and the Avengers. (Character from Cioccolatodorima's Planetary Moe) O P (Pre Letter Designation) - Margret "Peggy" Carter Assigned name so that SSR, its successor FLAG, and its replacement SHIELD would have its leadership well apprised of the actions of Division 6. When Carter retired from active duty her name remained untaken as in English the letter referred to urine, but her impressive successors started a saying around the division, "In MIB watchout for P" P (1.0) - Peter Delacour A former International Jewel thief who was forced to join MIB after learning the client he worked for was an alien who was determined to use what he stole (A copy of the Darkhold's secrets) to conquer The Earth. P still works with the group, however he was charitably reassigned the name PD at Agent Jay's request. http://meninblack.wikia.com/wiki/Agent_P P (2.0) - Paul Williams A former US Army Intel and a computer engineer who has greatly contributed to the secret organization. He is the first Asian-American MIB who recruited by Agents J and K after his first wife's demise. Like Agent K, he adheres to the original MIB rules and goes with the field missions. After Zed's passing, P was transferred to tech and admin duties which he worked with Agents Rho, the Methane Boys (UR and NE), and Y. P was tortured and killed by the White Fang in Mountain Glenn, Remnant. His remains were found in Siberia, Russia and revived by his rescuers and subordinate. This was the period when his Inhumanity awakened after his death and internal terrigenitic comatose. He developed pyrokinesis and extrasensory perception afterwards. Later, he rejoined with his fellow agents and the allies from SHIELD against the White Fang. He is also known as Pyromaniac and declared the first MIB agent who joined the Avengers with the help of Miss O and Director Fury. He is in a special relationship with his subordinate, Agent Y. ( See Pyromaniac's full bio: http://marvel-crossover-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Pyromaniac_(Agent_P) ) PD - Peter Delacour, see P(1.0). Under this name he was reassigned to Artifact Identification. He was the second Agent to be given a Two letter name after the Letter Designation change. PL - Percy Clyde One of the shortest extraterrestrial MIB members, PL is a calm, reserved, and soft-spoken one. Recruited by Agents MM and RM, this brave Plutonian was able to defeat Endorra and rescued Sol's life. PL was also worried of his home during the White Fang invasion. That's why he made his way to help his allies. (Character from Cioccolatodorima's Planetary Moe) Q (1.0) Quentin Bonnehomme A former law student in the 1960s recruited by Agent Alpha after the extraterrestrial attacks in Paris, France. As an MIB, he served as a field and an undercover agent in his transfer to New York. Few months later, he volunteered himself to be the first MIB to be the Schnee Terrigen test subject and unleashed his Inhumanity. Upon his discovery of his metallic semblance, he abused it in order to gain more power and achieve his self-esteem. When the MIBs learned of Q's extremeness, they decided to put him in disciplinary action before he became a threat to anyone. Learning Q's warnings and possible violations, Alpha pardoned him and placed in the admin department, but Q began to resent and depise MIB after the incidents. Later, he and Alpha joined the White Fang. He had been a double agent and sought the downfall of MIB and SHIELD. He was also responsible for Agent P's death in Remnant aside from the other White Fang agents. After the Battle of the Amazon, he was arrested. Q was being confronted by P before he transferred to the Lunar Max for life sentence. His MIB involvement deemed null and his database records were completely deleted from the system. R - Ruby Rose A former Remnite huntress just like her sister, Agent Y, R sought for another adventure as a member of this secret organization. On a vacation to New York City, R easily defeated the Grimms along with Agents J, K, and E and got recruited afterwards. She was also involved in the mission against the White Fang. Later, she became more engaging in her field work. ( Character from Monty Oum's RWBY) RM - Roxanne Ritchi-Megamind RS - Ricardo Sanchez RU - Ivan Braginsky S - Silas Gonzales SA - Cronan The ringed Saturnian counterpart of Agent K is the perfect example of an MIB agent. Calm, stern, well-determined, and disciplined, he is able to do field work with Agents S and T. He also works in the MIB Immigration and Customs Department. Agent K also requested him to use the codename "SA" which represents his home planet, Saturn. (Character from Cioccolatodorima's Planetary Moe) SH - Ilya Sheremetyev SO - Satoshi Ohno or Ohno Satoshi T- Timothy Greene U UR - William " Willy" George A Uranian misfit who joined the MIB with his friend and planetary neighbor, NE. He took the name UR from Agent Jay's request. Agent UR is well-known for his quirkiness and extreme sense of humor which everyone found him too childish and eccentric for an MIB. Agent P or Pyromaniac had found him as a very difficult subordinate, but UR remained faithful to his superior and treated him as an earthly father-figure and a friend. He was also successful in defeating the MIB and SHIELD's enemies. (Character from Cioccolatodorima's Planetary Moe) V- Luci Venera A Venusian lady who got recruited by Agents F and G made her way to the MIB. V's involvement focused on field agent missions and later working with X and W in the MIB Chemistry and Engineering department. She also helped the others in fighting against Endorra, Agents of White Fang, and the other enemies. (Character from Cioccolatodorima's Planetary Moe) W (1.0) - Andy Warhol W (2.0) - Weiss Schnee A huntress from a wealthy family in Remnant who also joined the MIB with her teammates. Recruited by Agents V, F, and G, she was able to defeat the alien bugs at Central Park in New York City. W was also involved in the MIB science and engineering department aside from being a field agent. During the union of SHIELD, she was collaborating with Dr. Jemma Simmons and Agent Leo Fitz related to the Faunus weapon research. Simmons and W performed a lab test on Agent P's blood sample which they had analyzed and discovered his internal terrigenesis and Inhuman DNA activation from the Schnee Terrigen fire element dust and Agent Y's Pyronian-Inhuman blood. They also studied of the Inhuman's regenative cells from the Kree GH-325. She also fought with other agents against the enemy during the Battle of the Amazon. After the White Fang incidents, Agent W also created a new element Schneeium after her series of laboratory tests and experimentations. She and the humanoid Avenger, Vision defended the Schnee Tech Corporation's research facility in Antarctica against the Skrull clone. (Character from Monty Oum's RWBY) X - Xander Denham Y- Yang Xiao Long An alien-Inhuman hybrid huntress from Remnant had been searching for truths by her exploits and following the MIBs' whereabouts. Her first encounter with an MIB agent was meeting him on her radio program's commercial break which he erased her memories afterwards. Then, she met the same person at Junior's club in Manhattan. She beat him up and realized that she was mistaken him as a suspect. The Man in Black named P later pardoned and recruited her into the secret organization. She reunited with her teammates in the headquarters when Agent E oriented them in their first mission. At first, she had difficulties with her senior agent boss, but Miss O confronted and advised her to be more respectful and obedient. She was working with Agent P, the Methane Boys, and SHIELD Agent Daisy Johnson during the union of MIB and SHIELD against the White Fang. Y sensed her superior's hidden Inhuman aura and semblance kept within him. She was wondering if she could help him unleashing it. Learning of her superior's sudden demise, Y became too emotional and regretful in not joining him to Remnant. When P was brought to New York, she donated her blood which it helped him to release his Inhuman side as Pyromaniac. She also took care of him for a week during his terrigenetic coma. After the Battle of the White Fang, she developed her feelings for him and resulted into a serious relationship which she had never regretted. Y continues her MIB work and joins Pyromaniac's Avengers mission as Firefly. Fighting against the universe's scums, Agents P and Y are both in love with each other and remained very inseparable. ( Character from Monty Oum's RWBY) Z - Zarya Fedorova Extraterrestrial MIB Agents Not only Human MIBs can work as Galaxy defenders, but they recruit every aliens to do the tasks in saving the day and even the homeplanet. They collaboratively work with the human agents for their investigative activity and the planet's line of defense. Recruitment and Involvement of Remnite MIBs Upon the discovery of the White Fang's cosmic threat, the MIBs had included four women from Remnant who were willing to protect the world from the scums as well as the other races. Category:Factions